Dicing with Death Episode 049
Map by Thomas George Newman ]] Recap We start a new chapter with Malcolm Smith, a young man with the gift of magic. His abusive father gave him to a hedge wizard after he decided Malcolm was useless at smithing. As soon as he learnt enough about magic, he returned to his father and using his newly developed abilities. He set him ablaze and took all the shops gold. He then set out into the world with stolen gold in his pocket, and no real plan in his head. After some time Malcolm finds himself in the ancient city of Solstace. He wanders the city, exploring, and soon learns that the city is home to many wizards. He decides to try and get an apprenticeship. Instead of a wizard, he finds two odd monks called Pete and Pete, who tell him they could show him the path of wisdom, but he would have to accompany them on a journey of purification. Intrigued by this Malcolm agrees to meet them in a couple of days to go on this journey. While passing time, he decides to practice a little magic, and managed to make a waitress trip with the use of his hypnotize spell. Nothing else of interest happens, and soon the day of the journey dawns, and Mel went off in search of the two Petes. Together they depart from the city, but it does not take long for things to get weird, and soon the monks leave the road to follow a road that only they could see. After a few hours they allow Malcolm to lead them on his own imaginary road. A few hours of this goes by and Malcolm decides that it would probably be best for everyone if he just set these weird monks on fire, and so he does, but things don't go as he expected, and he ends up with two scorched and angry monks. He disengages from the fight and hopes the brush fire he started would finish off the two Petes, but through the smoke and flame he spots two figures fleeing into the wild, and that was good enough. Malcolm satisfied, he started the journey back to Solstace. Upon his return to the Travelers Oasis, he spots a wizard in the common room, and decides to make friends. It goes well, and the wizard introduces himself as Gareth, and they chat into the night. The following morning Malcolm goes to the library to meet his new friend so they can possibly exchange spells, but when he gets there he decided to instead steal Gareth spell book, through the use of an unseen servant spell. It went bad very bad, but the gods must have been smiling on Malcolm, because through some lucky breaks, he manages to get back to the inn with his stolen book in hand. His luck does not last long however, and the next morning a Knight of Solstace comes knocking on his door. Panicking he grabs all his stuff and jumps out the second-story window, and attempts to flee the city. All goes well, and he manages to reach a city gate, and quickly the city is behind him. He finds a farmer who is willing to rent Malcolm a spot in his barn, and Mel settles in and starts studying his new spellbook. The next morning however he spots the familiar figure of Gareth approaching the farm, and he was not alone. Malcolm decided to once again flee but first sets the barn on fire to create a distraction. He again leaves his pursuers behind and wanders along the road until nightfall, when luckily he manages to find a roadside Inn. He gets a good night's sleep, and leaves early the next morning. Not long after he started his journey, he encounters a farmer babbling about dragons burning down his farm, however Malcolm instead of help, he gives the man a dagger to the gut, and continues on. Later the same day he is ambushed by goblins, but manages to resolve the situation without bloodshed by using a hypnotize spell. Shortly after he reaches the town of Vellum, whose residents are in awe of him, once they learn he is a wizard. They convince Mal to aid them in dealing with goblins hiding in a nearby cave. He agrees and recruits some willing farmers to aid him. They head out the next morning looking for the Goblin cave, and soon find it, but the battle goes badly for Malcolm and his farmers. Soon half of them are dead after his hypnotize spell fails to deliver the expected result. Mel gets desperate and changes his tactics, and turns on the farmers. Between the goblins and Malcolm, it does not take long for the remaining farmers to get slaughtered, and Malcolm manages to convince the goblins to take him to their leader. They lead him deeper into their lair, and soon he stands before a large creature cloaked in the darkness of the cave. *Recap By Layla Ellis & Christiaan Ellis Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Malcolm Smith Episodes